Cherry Lovers
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Haruka va a arrinconarla. Es fuerte, atlética, decidida y Usagi a su lado pequeña, frágil y fácilmente manipulable. —UA / Yuri / Lemon—.
1. Primera Parte

**

* * *

****Disclaimer****:**_** Sailor Moon**__ le pertenece a su creadora, __**Naoko Takeuchi. **__Esto es entretenimiento. _

* * *

**N/A:** **advertencia**: _este fic sólo tendrá __**dos**__ capítulos, el próximo será el último. Contendrá __lemon__—__yuri__, lo que significa que las relaciones sexuales expuestas aquí son entre mujeres. Si eres __sensible a estos temas o no son de tu agrado__ puedes evitar leer el fic o leerlo hasta el lemon. Tienes posibilidades, escoge la que más vaya contigo. Estás advertido. _

* * *

_*** * ***_

_*** * * * ***_

_**Cherry Lovers**_

_*** * * * * **_

_*** * ***_

Confusamente amnésica Usagi no distingue quién lo pensó primero ni quién siendo la más fuerte le arrebató un beso a la otra. Aunque cree que fue Haruka la que se aprovechó. Una perfecta oportunidad develada en el destello de sus ojos verdes se lo confirmó, Usagi no huiría de esas señales ni Haruka dejaría que la evadiera. Cuántas horas o segundos pasaron desde que Haruka la correteo por los pasillos de la mansión y la encontró en el jardín de cerezos, hasta frotarse excitadas piel contra piel asfixiándose mutuamente Usagi no lo sabe. Confundida por la situación se entrega vahida a los brazos perfumados que la jalan dejándola sin recuerdos.

Todo comenzó lentamente el día que_ Cupido las flechó_.

*———*———*———*———*———*———*———*

—Lo harás te guste o no.

Ceñudo y de brazos cruzados su padre insistió con clases de piano. Hombre heredero de fortunas, de mediana edad, fornido, cejijunto y para colmo testarudo como nadie pisando la Tierra, inquebrantable a las negativas de su joven retoño quien, bufona pero más caprichosa, pataleo acérrima en contra de sus planes.

—Pero, escúchame…

—Ya no se hablará más.

Usagi vio arrebatada su libertad remanente finalizadas las clases de inglés, francés e italiano. Además de todo ese mejunje de horarios las zapatillitas de ballet clásico le magullaban los hermosos pies. Como si nada de eso fuese suficiente su padre fue con el rollo de adoptar más y mejores clases.

—No es justo lo que haces, padre.

Harta de todo se reveló. Rebelión contra él, al desinterés por el verdadero deseo de su corazón, al agotamiento que evadía mirando la negritud en su mirada cerúlea. Rebelión por ignorarla, sabiendo el hecho de perder las amigas de preparatoria, absolutas todas, y por las interminables prácticas protocolares en las que le insistía aunque ella repudiando con alma y vida. Y siempre el índice en alto repitiéndole a modo de luminiscente marquesina: "el Protocolo de Damas es el Protocolo de Damas."

"Sé modosita si quieres casarte", "siente orgullo, jovencita, de ser elegida", "honra la dinastía de los Tsukino y tendrás futuro de princesa". Su más tierna carne expuesta en la parrilla de los modos y las formas principescas, el principal asador: papá.

El agujero rutinario de fiestas glamorosas, pretendientes vestidos como galanes novelísticos, bien perfumados, con menos caballerosidad que un linyera, no dejaba de girar. Apresada sin voz entre el mármol de carrara y los cristales de los ventanales, encomendada solamente a los quehaceres propios de su genero: "eres mujer tú trabajo está en la casa", esperando bajo sombras silenciosas que alguien señale con el dedo cuál otro Caballero la desposará. Los anteriores no quedaron satisfechos, el sexo no fue bueno ni placentero. Había que seguir buscando.

Caía abismalmente en la depresión rutinaria convirtiéndose aburrida, muy joven abandonándose en años huyendo sin cambios ni sorpresas, prematura agonizando descreída de sueños nuevos que con pizca de voluntad hubieran podido volcar su mundo de cabeza. Entonces cuando más anheló un rayo de luz en su vida y menos se lo esperó su padre trajo al _profesor_ de piano.

Los enamorados a primera vista sabrán cómo se siente subyugarse al poder de Cupido, guiarán las manos hasta el área del pecho donde todavía debe dolerles por el impacto de la flecha. Igualada a todos ustedes Usagi creyó desmayarse hechizada por la ballesta pasional que el angelito picaron juró encañonarle. Fue en el alborear de un otoño dorado esa primera vez que Cupido la flechó con su _profesor_ entre latidos apresurados y anhelantes.

Por el sendero serpenteante de los cerezos del jardín su padre lo condujo hasta el piano blanco donde Usagi los aguardaba. Erguido al lado izquierdo del _mentor_ con los puños cerrados tras la espalda. Parlotearon ambos animados en el camino, su padre seguramente profesándole una suculenta paga mensual más una aplicadísima alumna y el _profesor_ asintiendo de vez en tanto con la cabeza: "deseo conocerla".

Un salvaje aroma floral, de cerezos de estación, envuelto en las mangas del armani engalanado fue lo que la impactó una vez que la tuvo enfrente. Embriaga de su perfume femenino, sutil delicadeza, Usagi la descubrió. Engañar masculinidad frente a su padre fue una cosa, pretender que ella creyera el mismo cuento otra diferente. Nunca la hubiera confundido _hombre_ con esos ojos verdes devoradores, infinitamente enigmáticos, con tantas curvas redondeadas delatándola. Iluminada en resolanas otoñales blonda y preciosa, sin duda imponente.

Haruka Ten'ō se llamaba.

En pos de su saludo Usagi se postró sonriente de soslayo, penetrada por el dulce, demasiado dulce, perfume de quien en horas sería su _profesor_—_ra_. Mareada por su olor, a fatal _mujer_, hasta tubo ganas de comer un aireado pastel de fresas igual al que preparaba su abuela. El roce de piel con Haruka al agarrarle la mano fue fugaz pero suficiente para imaginarse cómo sabría si se atrevía a saborearla. Usagi se inclinó cortés, habló y escuchó muy atenta. Emocionado por la actitud su padre hizo rodar pequeñísimas lágrimas exaltadas por su rostro. Por fin, luego de machacar más machacar, se comportaba como una Dama.

Formales presentaciones, nerviosas risitas, promesas de buen salario protagonizaron esa tarde de otoño. A partir del _flechazo_ las clases de piano adhirieron las del inglés, francés, italiano, artesanías, mas el canto y el baile. La asistencia de su _mentor—ra_ era tres veces por semana. Haruka enseñaba a Usagi los comienzos históricos de la música, los representantes exitosos más sus inolvidables obras. Ludwig van Beethoven, Frederic Chopin y Richard Strauss revivían en un medley operístico bailoteando amarrados entre sí dentro de las partituras amarillentas.

Como suele suceder en todas las clases Usagi se sienta encogida de hombros a la derecha de Haruka. Para evitar mirarla pone atención en las notas musicales garabateadas a cada clase intentando disimular agitación en el pecho.

—Llegas tarde —Haruka, tocando el piano, tampoco la mira—, otra vez.

—Perdóneme —oculta en las rodillas ojos abochornados—. Por favor no le diga…

—… a mi padre que siempre llego tarde a sus clases.

Tensa, Usagi aprieta más los hombros contra el cuello teniendo voluntad de encogerse hasta tanto desaparecer del asiento. Haruka inclina el peso sobre su brazo derecho como deseando contarle mil secretos milenarios muy cerca del oído.

—Ya me lo sé de memoria —sisea.

Usagi no sabe decir nada. Cuando lo piensa desde hace meses empezó piano con ella nunca llegó en horario a ninguna clase. Haruka la habrá escuchado tantas veces excusarse que es lógico saberse el speech de memoria.

—Me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien, créame.

—Te ves bastante cansada —silenciosa nota las profundas ojeras en Usagi—. ¿Qué hacen exactamente en ese Protocolo? ¿Te entrenan para la guerra?

—El Protocolo de Damas nos enseña muchas cosas, hacer artesanías, música y baile. Nos introducen en el entretenimiento y en todas las maneras de brindarlo. Aunque las prácticas son extenuantes…

—Él no debería exigirte tanto.

—…a veces hasta tengo pesadillas.

—Cuéntame.

—Sueño que se me caen las tazas de té sobre el mantel y que tropiezo con los zapatos. ¡Usted no sabe lo que me hacen doler los pies!

—¿Para qué el Protocolo?

—Para conocer Caballeros y según les gusten lo que una hace te desposen después.

—Imagino que eso es exactamente lo que deseas ¿no es verdad?

La mirada sorprendida de Usagi clavada en los verdes ojos de Haruka descubre el asombro. No imaginó cuan notorio es su disconformidad con los planes de su padre. Haruka parece ser la única que entiende. Saboreando el licor agridulce de quienes tragan tristeza por aparentar felicidad, continúa explicándole:

—El protocolo es bastante ajustado, baaah anticuado por así decirlo. Pero son las normas que todas las Damas debemos asimilar. Si queremos que nos despose un Caballero debemos saber todo eso y mucho más.

—Sólo ruega que a tu padre no se le ocurra entrenarte para ser una geisha también —sonríen satisfechas—. Pero tú no quieres que te despose un Caballero.

Las manos frías pretenden dar alivio al ardor en las mejillas. Usagi no sabe cómo taparse la cara para no levantar sospechas de que lo dicho por Haruka es totalmente cierto. Ruega que su padre no aparezca.

—Descuida de mi boca no lo sabrá, te lo he dicho cada vez que te disculpaste ¿habrán sido unas mil veces ya? —Haruka mira a Usagi pretender que no la afectaron sus palabras, pero ella sabe que miente. Entonces cambia el tema—. ¿Qué tan serio puede ser el castigo por quedarte dormida? ¿Te dejará comer dos y no tres porciones de pastel luego de la cena?

—Es por el Protocolo.

—Aaah, el famoso protocolo. "Una Dama sólo es una Dama si se levanta temprano" ¿no era así el sagrado mandamiento? Imagino a esas viejas que te enseñan: todas pintarrajeadas como muñecas de madera. Todas gordas —aprieta las teclas negras con ahínco— que seguramente les ha costado días en entrar dentro del corset, ya peladas por tanta tintura utilizada. ¡Deben tener rastras! ¿Usarán pelucas? —le sonríe torcida—. Todas ellas pretendiendo que estés maquillada dentro de la lucha y tan pero tan flaca hasta quedar escuálida, ofreciéndote como único manjar permitido dentro del ¡oh, si, "menú de las Damas"! hostias de sacerdotes.

Ahora Usagi sabe qué la anima a estar con Haruka y por qué sin importar cansancio priorice quedarse con ella desestimando las otras clases del francés que tanto le gusta. Más que obvio son los motivos. No siente asfixia dentro de la prisión pintoresca de su padre cuando están cerca. Se libera como paloma que vuela luego de encerrada cuestionando junto a Haruka las reglas establecidas. Obviamente que enterado su padre de esos cotilleos hubiera despedido a patadas a Haruka. No pararía hasta quitarle su honrado prestigio musical divulgando el mal comportamiento en toda la comunidad aristocrática. Hasta hundirla en el fondo de la miseria, si es que tiene un fondo, verla destruida pidiendo limosnas con harapos malolientes y roñosos, por insultar la sagrada educación que insistía ser la mejor para su hija no se detendría. Pero eso a Usagi no le preocupa ya que él nunca supervisó sus clases de música como tampoco ninguna otra, hasta si lo deseaba podía asistir a las clases totalmente desnuda sin que su padre se enterase.

—Tiene razón, vaya mierda de Protocolo.

—¡¡Señorita!! —deja de tocar el marfil y con suma lentitud ladea la cabeza hacia donde Usagi la mira con los ojos muy grandes, Haruka no sabe si está sorprendida o terriblemente asustada—. No se le permite decir "mierda" a una Dama ¿es que no ha leído el Protocolo? En todo caso usted deberá decir: chorrada, inmundicia, porquería, basura, deshecho, bazofia… pero nunca, nunca, nunca ¿me entendió? —guiña un ojo— ¡nunca! ¡oh sacrilegio! "mierda".

Sin intentar capturar la sonrisita sorpresiva que retoza en la freza de sus labios Usagi murmura algo:

—Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Haruka.

—A mi también.

—Supongo que es porque te gusta la música, eso explica por qué eres profesora —torciendo el gesto cruza los brazos y espera que Haruka lo confirme—. ¿Por qué vistes esas ropas?

—¿Crees que presentándome como mujer tu padre me hubiera dado el empleo?

—Seguro —bufando levanta los hombros—. Hubiera preferido una mujer que un apuesto "hombre" vestido de armani.

—Eres muy ingenua —un destello brillante en los ojos verdes de Haruka le obnubila los suyos—. ¿Te olvidas que en la cabeza de tu padre las mujeres sólo preparan té y complacen Cabellos? No puede imaginarse que una mujer enseñe cosas a otra. Además necesitaba el empleo.

—O sea que estás aquí por que mi padre es muy estúpido para darse cuenta lo que ocultas bajo el traje.

—No es sólo por eso, preciosa —y la sorpresa llega—. ¿No te has dado cuenta? —tres pálidos dedos giran el mentón de Usagi obligándola a mirarle los ojos—. Estoy aquí por ti.

Los obres de Haruka queman demasiado para soportarle la mirada un segundo más. Un oleaje de calor apresa a Usagi desde el vientre. Hasta que no la tocó no imaginó quemarse de esa manera o poder hacerlo con el roce de sus dedos. Si empieza así no imagina como terminará.

—Entonces si me llevo estos libros que cargas y te quito estas partituras…

—Espera ¿qué haces? —Haruka la mira desconcertada.

—…no ha de importarte ya que no estas aquí sólo por la música.

Usagi se levanta presurosa con las partituras en los dedos. Da un pequeño giro hacia Haruka animándola a juguetear con fuego.

—Ten cuidado con las partituras son muy costosas.

—¿Las quieres?

La invitación es irresistible.

—¿Me provocas?

Ya no aguantan.

—A que no me atrapas —Usagi se muerde los labios.

—No escaparás —le advierte Haruka entre dientes.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *


	2. Segunda Parte: FINAL

**

* * *

****Advertencia**: capítulo con **lemon—yuri** (explicaciones en el primer capítulo).

* * *

Haruka se abalanza hasta Usagi a zancadas estirando los delgados juncos que la equilibran, tan rápida de reflejos que no la deja planificar ninguna escapatoria. De un salto la sujeta de las pequeñas muñecas. Usagi, petrificada, empequeñece y retrocede ante el avance de la espalda ancha de Haruka que deseosa de castigarla váyase a saber qué cosa la obligará hacer.

—¿Qué ibas hacer con las partituras? —la esmeralda líquida en su mirada inquiere respuestas—. ¿Planeabas quitármelas?

Roba las hojas que los dedos trémulos intentan sujetar. Vuelve a tomar el control de la situación más las partituras medias rotas por el forcejeo. Usagi entiende que el plan fracasó, _tonta_, eso le pasa por jugar con fuego y creer controlarlo.

Tonta, Usagi, _muy_ _tonta_.

Ahora que Haruka está parada Usagi la ve mucho más alta, más imponente, será a caso más bella. Siempre fue alta, imponente, bella, pero es la primera vez que lo nota. Increíble como baraja el inconciente la partida de los días, lleva meses viéndola tres veces a la semana, vistiendo el mismo traje negro, ensanchando la misma sonrisa escondida, hasta que un día abre los ojos y ¡¡PLAFF!! todo cambia. ¡Plaff! el traje negro no es igual de negro, ¡plaff! la sonrisa escondida es más grande y ¡plaff! ¡plaff! una nueva Haruka se descubre. Sin embargo en el fondo son como eran: la profesora de piano y la alumna devota. Haruka y Usagi, cambiadas pero a la vez las mismas de siempre.

La mirada verdemar la hostiga debajo del flequillo rubio. Haruka se acerca derribando vallas, miedos y distancia.

—¿Y ahora? —a un palmo de sus labios se atreve a repetir: —¿ahora , _preciosa_, qué harás?

Cuánto tiempo estuvieron paradas sin mas que mirándose no lo saben. Confusamente amnésica Usagi no distingue quién lo pensó primero ni quién siendo la más fuerte le arrebató un beso a la otra. Aunque cree que fue Haruka. Una perfecta oportunidad develada en el destello de sus ojos se lo confirmó: fue ella más su destello, ahora la devorará pedazo por pedazo. Y cuántas horas o segundos pasaron hasta frotarse excitadas piel contra piel tampoco lo saben.

Confundida por la situación Usagi se entrega vahida a los brazos que la jalan dejándola sin recuerdos y abre la boca sedienta de sus besos mojados. Los labios palpitan al primer roce, anhelantes por más fricción, más calor, mucha más humedad. Entonces busca con desespero aliviar esa sed, bebiendo un poco del elixir salivar que sabe a frutas. Bebe a sorbos, absorbe su dulzor a mordiscones y la sensación de mareo se profundiza en el estómago cada vez que obtiene más de lo que quiere.

Haruka va a arrinconarla. Es fuerte, atlética, decidida, y Usagi a su lado es pequeña, frágil, fácilmente manipulable. Pero el deseo pasional, no así la fría razón, entiende mejor al amor.

Mareada pierde equilibrio en los brazos perfumados trancados en las caderas que se frotan contra sí. Confundida cree de pronto que bebe de esa boca brebaje tóxico, de esos que se toman en noches con amigas frenéticas insistiendo con alcoholizarse y hacer todo lo que no hicieron en una vida entera, como si el mundo fuese a explotar a la mañana siguiente. Tóxico es el brebaje de su beso, tóxico el aliento a cerezas de su boca, tóxico su olor a flores salvajes, el néctar desquiciante y más tóxica Haruka. Una y mil veces tóxica, re tóxica, única que la envenena de amor. Usagi cae embriagada por culpa de ese veneno caliente, emponzoñada de pasión, intoxicada de Haruka.

Giran ambas la cabeza buscando mejores posiciones, sin abandonar el restregón de labio versus labio ni la danza rítmica de sus lenguas.

Haruka domina y posee, _va a despedirme_, sin dejarla siquiera imaginar lo próximo, _¡maldición!_ La eleva hasta el cielo y baja al infierno acariciándole el vientre sublevado. _Al demonio con él._

Y que el mundo desaparezca rodando por una alcantarilla.

Las hebras blondas caen sudadas sobre los iris glaucos, cosquillean involuntarios los pómulos febriles de Usagi. A ella le hacen picar la nariz pero no cree haber visto verde tan voraz como el de Haruka. Si el color de la pasión lo representara el verde, no el rojo, abría una foto de sus ojos como indubitable ejemplo.

Respiración que se acelera, besos de fuego, vagidos demandantes, son únicos protagonista en esa obra de amantes prohibidos donde no hay un Romeo sino dos Julietas.

Labio contra labio apresando la lengua intrusa en la cavidad húmeda y cálida de la otra. Falta un violín de fondo tocando notas melifluas, en la que acompasarían el ritmo de besos en la escena idílica. Pero Haruka, y no Julieta, impulsiva e impúdica, no más paciente ni tan romántica, busca llegarle al corazón a Usagi encontrándose primero con los listones de seda.

_Eres mía_.

Hay ruido colándose entre los pensamientos de Usagi martilleando con dolor, _si se enteraran de esto_…, invade todo el cuerpo eco tras eco,…_van a despedirla_…, incesante, rimbombante,… _¡van a matarme!_ y parece que no dejará de hacerlo hasta que lo grite.

—Har…—su voz es casi audible— Ha- uk – k…—ronca y pastosa— _Haruka…_ —está débil pero por suerte Haruka está al lado, lamiendo, besando y sosteniéndola para no dejarla caer, totalmente sola—. Esto no está bien.

Si hay que caer saltarán juntas la inmensidad.

—Lo sé.

Lo saben y seguirán adelante, porque aunque Haruka empobrecida y sucia tenga que mendigar limosnas en cada esquina de Tokio nadie quitará lo que ha bailado. Aunque Usagi tema que el castigo por lo que hace con ella será peor, muchísimo peor que casarse con un Caballero no deseado, su padre no le dirá a quién debe amar. No otra vez. Jamás otra vez. Ya ama a alguien que la ama también. No más bodas fingiendo ser feliz ni pretendientes protocolares. Nos mas deseos de papá que sólo son de papá.

_Touché. _

El mundo que ven, pisan y tocan se borra como paisajes sobre retratos llovidos. El _pío, pío_ de los pájaros del jardín de cerezos, el viento aullando tras las ventanas pierden sonoridad transformados en nuevos ecos difusos pasando como _flashes_ por sus mentes.

Torpemente se descalzan, primero una, después la otra. Haruka empuja a Usagi al pasillo conducente hasta la habitación, _cuidado que las caseras están en la cocina_. Las paredes pierden su forma, el ladrillo, el cemento, el empapelado níveo se desfiguran de su contexto. A veces encuentran límite en ese mundo que se escapa entre gemidos, apenas goteando un poco de realidad cuando por miedo piensan que lo que hacen está mal, al chocar torpes los brazos y las piernas contra algún mueble. Ninguna recoge lo que se cae. Temen separarse, romper la conexión, enfriar la combustión que flamea entre pechos contra pechos.

—Cielo santo van a escucharnos, Haruka.

—¿Y…?

—¿"¿y…?"?

Dos dedos le tapan la boca y ahogan en quejumbroso silencio cualquier argumento. Luego captan la turgencia de los pechos cálidos bajo la seda pretendiendo, _más allá_ del vientre, estacionarse en su sexo sensibilizado. Los dedos encubren los pliegues protectores. _Dios_.

Las mangas del armani desaparecen en sombras desconocidas para Haruka, aunque oportunas para que no se avergüence la menos ni la más experimentada. Los listones del vestido de Usagi siguen el mismo trayecto del saco negro, extraviado en algún sitio donde la luz no llega.

Usagi abre la puerta de su habitación empujando con el talón derecho sin dejar de buscar la boca febril que asfixia con aliento ardiente. Entran al cuarto trastabillando, pisándose los pies; boca contra boca, despojando medias, cierres y listones. Los ojos cerrados y las piernas abiertas. La cama está cerca, ellas están cerca de la cama y más aún de concretar sobre sábanas el amor.

Haruka sabe los pasos que prosiguen a cada acción, es experimentada, bastante más que Usagi, por eso es la primera en quitarse la ropa. Usagi la observa desabotonarse la camisa y ¡por dios! sus dedos parecen bailar un valls de botones desabrochándose por sí solos.

—Mírame —demanda.

Haruka es alta, pálida, de curvas inacabables. Ahora es el mundo de Usagi, su nueva cárcel de oro. Ella no la desobedecerá hasta que no se quite toda la ropa y para cuando ambas estén desnudas se verá quién es carcelera de quién.

Las ropas varoniles dejan pistas conducentes hasta las sombras de la habitación, como migajas de pan indicando el regreso que Haruka desandará al buscarlas nuevamente para marcharse de puntas de pie sin que el padre de Usagi sospeche.

La camisa cae ondulante al piso, los pechos abultados de Haruka se sacuden gráciles sujetados por los arcos del sostén, la boca de Usagi abre los labios y escapa de ella un gemido anhelante por saborearlos. Tal como ansió al tomar contacto con su mano el día que la conoció, tal como anhela ahora que están tan cerca y puede hacerlo. Es Haruka, despojada también del sostén, quien la toma y obliga de la mano a tocar sus abombados senos de piel tersa. Usagi no puede continuar viéndola como el "chico" que teatralizó para su padre. Exhibida la tersura femenina rodeando musculaturas firmes, algunas planas y otras curvilíneas, se arriesga a tocarla.

Un segundo de lucidez bastó para que un prejuicio dentro de ella, ni siquiera sabido existente, cayera de maduro. Desde que la conoció, y la tocó, supo que era mujer vestida de hombre; por trabajo, convicción o tal vez mera comodidad. Pero verla siéndolo con los pechos desnudos no es lo mismo. Toda una mujer, que siente suave y delicada, ¡que la enamoró y deja tocarle los pechos!

Las paredes limitan habitaciones pero también pueden ser oportunas, excelentes aliadas, para retener un cuerpo menudito y tembloroso como el de Usagi. No quiere escapar pero tiene miedo, miedo a la primera vez no sexual, miedo a fracasar; miedo porque todo lo que te hace bien también te hace mal.

—H - Haruk – k - a, n - nunca estuv- v - ve…—tartamuda intenta explicarle con más ganas que éxito.

Haruka apoya la mano en sus labios, evita palabreríos innecesarios, conoce lo que clama confesarle, no es difícil suponerlo en alguien como Usagi. La manera que pretende al dejarse llevar, retrucar placer tan inocente no deja dudas sobre su inexperiencia con otra mujer. Probablemente esa sea una excepción. Haruka lo es. Usagi lo es. Sólo será una sola noche. Será la primera y única mujer en sus recuerdos sexuales. _Te cuidaré, relájate…_

—Lo sé —dice.

La apretuja contra la pared de soporte. Las manos que sujetan aprietan con fuerza, rasguñan piel sensible, parecen tenazas que no lastiman. Usagi no hace pie ni tampoco está volando. Se siente temblar con frío. Deduce instintiva que Haruka le quitó el vestido, por lo que no se equivoca. Logra desarmarla con facilidad, frotarla contra su desnudez. No le es difícil alzarla ni bajarla porque es fuerte y segura y Usagi débil e insegura cuando la somete.

Haruka erige caminos ensalivados entibiando la fiebre del cuello de Usagi. Divaga en un delirio sensorial, que primero la engulle en una alucinación erótica en la que Usagi viste una falda azul y moños marineros, y luego le arranca la fantasía dejándola tan excitada, que debe morderse más de una vez los labios para no arremeter de arrebato, totalmente desesperada.

Dentro de Haruka no existe arrepentimiento por los besos incendiarios. No hay abuso al desnudarla si cada vez que acaricia su pecho jadeante ambas parecen tomar vuelo. No hay avergüenza por tomarla salvaje sin pláticas eróticas como antesala. Amar así da alas. Pueden volar juntas.

La excitación que inicia prende la hoguera. Los sentidos absorbidos por la fogosidad de tocarse las desnudan, abandonándolas salvajes al fuego bramando bajo el algodón mojado.

Se acuestan entre sábanas de seda. Al poco tiempo de acostadas las últimas prendas que escondieron sus sexos palpitantes se deslizan cuesta debajo por las piernas.

Usagi cae bajo el cuerpo atlético de Haruka, ciega, sorda y muda; sumisa a su albedrío. Hará con ella lo que desee, lo sabe y dejará que lo haga por que jamás sintió deseo por una mujer. Para colmo Haruka es tan atractiva e irresistible que resulta tarea titánica resistir.

Usagi está por caer en una abismal excitación, busca aferrarse a los borde de algo, evitar desaparecer en el vacío del precipicio; pero ahora todo lo que la rodea, piso, techo, paredes, ventanas, sol y nubes, es humo. Humo desvaneciéndose, calor en aumento y palpitaciones que duelen. _Tum_, y más humo, _tum_, más calor, _tum_, y más palpitaciones.

Más.

_Tum_…

Un tacto enardecido acaricia su sexo dilatado, enfervoriza los pliegues rojizos que vibran bajo las yemas dibujando círculos. Haruka no se detiene, no para de empujar los dedos hacia adentro, con calma, a penas más aprisa que al comienzo. Esa mano quema _allí abajo_, la incendia desde el centro en oleadas sofocantes que le hacen temblar de pies a cabeza, en espíritu y cuerpo.

Más ritmo, _tum_, _detente_, más dedos. _Más_. La mano empuja, _tum_, acaricia y ensancha el sexo, _tum_. _Detente ya_…, la presión no sabe de tregua. La mente de Usagi rueda en el vacío sin techo, piso ni paredes. Haruka resiste los impulsos eléctricos azotando el cerebro, _tum_. La observa perderse y se excita. _Tum_, _tum_. Pero aún no es tiempo de tronar, falta _un poco más_.

Las sábanas, los brazos y las piernas son volutas de vapor que Usagi intenta aferrar como náufrago a tierra. Pero no puede agarrarse de nada, de ninguna isla, ni de los hombros resbaladizos de Haruka, ni siquiera de las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas sudadas.

El pulso acelerado de la entrepierna irradia oleadas de magma a los pies, a las palmas apretadas, a la nuca erizada y más allá de la piel expuesta. Mucho más allá del pecho, de los senos tersos con pezones endurecidos, de las sábanas sucias y de ellas mismas.

El poderío de Haruka la subyuga como hembra bajo un macho encelado. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea sentir más móvil, más furioso y más adentro ese poderío _casi_ "varonil" que la toma y sacude con fuerza. Pero lo que entra y sale desde ella varias veces es diferente de lo "varonil", de lo que está acostumbrada. Son sensaciones nuevas, placenteras, incomparablemente distintas. No se reconoce a sí misma cuando ante la primera intromisión sin telas molestas, se escucha jadear un nombre que no es el de ningún caballero:

—Ha—Haruka.

_Más_, pide, _tum_, _por favor_, y Haruka descifra la señal.

Es momento.

La descarga eléctrica arremete desde el vientre. El pulso duele, contrae y dilata. Todo es sudor pegajoso, ardor, dolor. Llamaradas explotan en plena erupción _allí abajo_ y ella se siente desaparece en las ondas expansivas del estallido. La respuesta corporal de Usagi es torpe, temerosa y mucho más mojada de lo que sus amigas contaron. Subyugada por un sorpresivo espasmo se arquea hacia atrás rendida al orgasmo.

—¡Haruka! —explota.

La convulsión asalta a ritmo, sin destiempo. Usagi tiembla acalorada bajo la anchura de la espalda mojada de Haruka, flanqueada por sus brazos de hierro calinoso. Espera que el pulso del sexo aminore la frecuencia con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse demasiado, abierta de piernas, mojada y exhausta. El cuerpo de Haruka se desmorona a su lado arrastrándola consigo en un abrazo protector. Se engullen en el fondo de la cama, justo en el hueco tibiecito del calor corporal remanente. Usagi comienza a sentir cansancio sobre los párpados agotados y se hace lugar a su lado. Haruka no tiembla tanto como ella. Más calmada le amontona los mechones largos tras las orejas y le besa la frente salada.

—¿Estás bien?

Mejor imposible, contestaría, si la carne dolorida se calmara tan fácilmente como la de Haruka.

—Si —rodea con los brazos la cintura plana recostada a su lado—. ¿Sería una tontera pedirte algo?

—Pide y te diré si lo es.

—¿Podrías continuar con tu traje de armani?

—¿Te avergüenzas de esto?

—No, no. Sabes lo que siento por ti —se reacomoda al costado y hunde los cachetes sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No quiero que te descubra —suplicante la aprieta con las piernas—. No quiero que te despida, no quiero desposarme con otro caballero. Ya no, ya no…

—Tranquila. Eso no sucederá.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Haruka promete aunque con dientes apretados y mandíbula temblando. En teoría no existe nada que no pueda prometerle a esa muchacha de coletas rubias que dormita desnuda a su lado. Sin que Usagi sospeche la duda en su voz, porque no sabe si podrá cumplir, estrecha su espalda perlada de sudor sintiendo los senos entibiarse relajados sobre los suyos. La fragancia de los cerezos del jardín llega hasta ellas, traspasadas las rendijas de la ventana y la cerradura de la puerta. Usagi ladea una sonrisa porque ese perfume le gusta y porque a su lado tiene la cereza más deliciosa jamás saboreada. Mientras sigue sonriendo por saberse satisfecha de tal manjar Haruka encierra las palabras entre lengua y paladar; no dirá que no es una buena idea ocultarse así, su padre las descubrirá tarde o temprano, no es tan estúpido.

Pero igual calla y dice: _te lo prometo_, como si esa promesa fuese una soga inquebrantable que las amarra de las muñecas y que sólo así de juntas, ligadas e inseparables, pueden enfrentar a toda la adversidad.

Y mucho más.

**Fin**

* * *

_A: __**chibidarkxiao**__, __**Malistrix**__ y __**PERSA TENOH KAIOH**__ ¡mil gracias por compartir esta súper mini-historia conmigo! (ya contestaré cada una sus palabras, un poquito de paciencia) Y gracias también a todos aquellos que leyeron o leerán. __Les cuento que es el primer lemon que publico. Costó, lo admito, pero he disfrutado tanto escribiéndolo que solo me resta desear que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Y ojala así haya sido. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones ya que es el primero y probablemente sea el último XDD. Sin aburrirlos más me despido hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias por leer. _

* * *


End file.
